This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the recent years, so-called second screen systems have gathered interest. In these, a first device (first or main screen), normally a screen with loudspeakers, renders a content item for which the audio part has been watermarked (or fingerprinted). A second device captures the watermark payload, processes it and performs an action that depends on the watermark payload. A typical action is to download and display auxiliary information that has some relation to the content rendered by the first device. Examples of auxiliary information are statistics relating to a sports event rendered by the first device and a web site that allows the purchase of items that appear in the content item.
It should be noted that the “second screen” is not always a device capable of rendering video, i.e. it is not necessarily a screen. An example of such a solution is a toy that reacts to the content, for instance by laughing at a gag in a cartoon.
Especially in the second case, the second device only reacts to the content directly and not to the user's interaction with the content, which can be perceived as limiting. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a need for a solution that can allow a device to react to the user's interaction with content in a second screen system. The present disclosure provides such a solution.